Sniper
by RoriLeeSmith
Summary: Elizabeth Muncel walked carefully through the Manhattan streets, avoiding stepping on sleeping pedestrians. She could hear the fighting of half-bloods and monsters raging on in the distance. She made her way up to a building that was overlooking the war. She had perfect advantage of enemy lines or groups as it now looked. She readied her sniper rifle. This was going to be fun...
1. Index & Info

**Info**

So this story is a work in the making, therefore it doesn't have a complete Index yet. Once I finish it though, it will. I promise! I'm obsessed with the Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, and everything Rick Riordan has so far written. My eyes light up and I become animated every time I mention or explain it to a friend. I'm pretty hooked so this story is my way of showing that. I've just started writing it though, so you might have to be a little patient. Sorry!

Plot

This is for all my fellow Percy Jackson fans. In this story I'm throwing a new, not so sane, character in there who goes by the name of Elizabeth Muncel. I hope you enjoy reading her twisted, manic mind as much as I did writing it. It is set at the end of TLO and moves into the other stories. **_*Spoilers!*_**

Favorite, Follow & Review  
Enjoy.  
RLS


	2. Chapter One: Sharp Shooter

Elizabeth Muncel walked carefully through the Manhattan streets, avoiding stepping on sleeping pedestrians. She could hear the fighting of half-bloods and monsters raging on in the distance. She came to a stop in front of a tall building and shadow traveled her way up to the top floor. The building was overlooking the war, so she had perfect advantage of enemy lines or groups as it now looked. With the snap of her fingers her pitch black sniper rifle appeared: oiled, loaded and ready at the closest window to the battle to insure critical hits. Elizabeth put in headphones and turned the music on loud, so no foreign sounds would disrupt her concentration. She lied down where the rifle was and made tiny adjustments and what not, before firing away at the repulsive mutants and monsters, being careful to miss all demigods.

Elizabeth laughed joyously as she gunned down another monster, this time a dracaena, and it popped into a plume of golden dust. Her laughter grew with each shot fired, each enemy to return to the darkest pit of hell. Honestly, she didn't give a crap on where they went and how they got there, just as long as she could send a few monsters down there too, she was fine and enjoyed it. She stopped her assault for a second and quickly tied her long dark blonde hair into a ponytail, and then just as sudden as her raid had ended, it started up again. Elizabeth's Imperial gold and Celestial bronze bullets rained down on the evil beings, hijacking more and more of their lives. Many would think that the 16 year old girl had lost it or not judging by the hysterics she was in, but really she was just having a good time.

She felt free like each shot lifted another burden off her shoulders. Yes, that's exactly how she felt. She could do this all day, but unfortunately there was only so many monsters that she was permitted to kill. While thinking she was unaware that she had killed too many fiends in one spot.

The half-blood that had been battling them looked beat and battered but still holding strong. His fighting spirit was too hard to diminish and he was set on keeping his home safe. He had grown up in Manhattan practically all his life and he wasn't about to let some ugly ass bastards take it from him. He was about to slash down at his next target, a hellhound, when unexpectedly it turned into a flurry of golden snow. He turned to block another attack from his side, but that monster was wiped out as well. He looked up bewildered, eyes scanning the tops of buildings and windows, finally landing on an opened window that showed a girl, about his age maybe a little younger, rhythmically bobbing her head and maybe mouthing words.

Elizabeth felt a pair of eyes on her and looked down at the waning crowd of monsters and heroes. She searched faces until she met eye to eye with the person that was staring at her. Her eyes were sharper then a normal half-blood's, so she could make out his strong jaw line, beautiful tanned skin, a cute nose that looked like it had been broken a few times, and the most startling feature, his eyes. His eyes were the color of dying ember of a fire: bright yellow, red, orange, they were fierce, but behind them she could see pain and determination, much like her own probably showed.

The half-blood stared up at her, even though it wasn't possible, when their eyes locked he could see what color hers were and the emotion inside of them. They were a deep hazel one second, then black, then a brilliant green the next. When her face abruptly darkened, it startled him. She stood up, her equipment disappearing, she looked at him one last time and then vanished. He wasn't sure if he had just imagined that or if she was really there, but he wanted to find out. A Hermes kid ran up to him asking if he was okay and that ranks were moving closer to the Empire State Building, he merely nodded and headed that direction.

* * *

Elizabeth scowled, looked at the demigod and then traveled to a secluded area under Olympus on the Manhattan streets. Important people were about to die and she had to be there to collect their souls before anything else could. She walked out in to the open and slipped on her bronze brass knuckles that had been attached to her belt; she punched a demon cheerleader in the face, making her way closer to the opening of the Empire State Building. No one saw her; she's only seen when she wants to be seen and who she wants to see her. Elizabeth was at ease when she walked into the elevator leading to Olympus, at the top demigods lay injured with Apollo children rushing around them. She ignored them, nobody else will be dying today except for two people in the throne room. She walked into the Throne Room and-still invisible- made her way over to an Asian looking boy with shaggy black hair.

Elizabeth held no grief for the dead or dying, you take one step closer to your death every day, every month, every year. She put her hand on the boy's shoulder and bent down whispering a Greek prayer and drew his soul from his body before he died. She didn't care to know their names before she collected them, they would just be sent to the Underworld anyway and she would never see them again. Quickly she went to a blonde haired man, this one she knew the name of, Luke Castellan, host of Kronos. Elizabeth sighed; this one was going to need a little more force to get the soul out. She took a stance and right after Kronos threw the black haired boy off Olympus, her form flickered for a moment and she lunged at him, her hand going into his chest and struggling to pull out the soul. She managed to get it out right before he stabbed himself in the Achilles spot, right in the side of his torso near the armpit. Elizabeth turned around, she wanted to leave right away and go back to her home, but she came face to face with the two men's spirits.

"We'd like to see if he does the right thing, if the Gods grant him, his, _our_ wish. May we stay?" the blonde haired man said motioning his hands towards the tired looking teen with green eyes and black hair. Elizabeth looked beyond them and saw the wavering forms of all those of who had died in the war and before that. She met all their eyes and read all their emotions, seeing that their intentions were true, she nodded her head. Each one smiled at her, chattering their thanks, she brushed it off and hid in a fairly dark corner of the Throne Room, the ghosts followed.

The gods and goddesses came thundering into the Throne Room, triumphant smiles on their faces and appreciable grins. Even Hades had a small smirk on his otherwise dark demeanor. The Gods sat down on their thrones, Hestia at the hearth poking at the flames. Nico entered the throne room and bowed to the other gods before sitting at his father, Hades's, feet. Thalia did the same thing, but sat at the feet of Artemis. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood and Tyson the Cyclops stood in the middle of the room awaiting their fate. Grover became the new Lord of the Wild and Head of the Council of Cloven Elders. Annabeth was appointed as the Official Architect of Olympus. Tyson was granted the General of the Cyclops army and Percy, Percy was awarded the gift of immortality, to become a God, never to grow old or die. But he turned it down and asked the Gods to swear on the Styx to acknowledge their children and claim them at the age of thirteen. He also made them promise that Hades be honored a throne on Olympus and that all gods with children, even minor, should have a cabin in Camp Half-Blood.

The dead were ecstatic by his wishes and they cheered him on and praised Percy. Elizabeth tried to calm them, but their rowdiness was disrupting her concentration. Shadows were moving to her and the light in the Throne Room was flickering on and off. Hades was the first to notice, after all, that _was_ his domain. Then Nico noticed it too and felt familiar auras of people long dead. Elizabeth was growing more aggravated by the second and finally she snapped.  
"Oi ánthro_poi to_n nekró_n, pou den miloún! Ftánei pia!" she shouted in Greek. The spirits of the dead involuntarily cringed back and quieted down. "I let you stay to see what your friends have accomplished and this is how you act. I understand that it has been a while that you have seen them and you are excited, but that does not give you any just reason to become unruly. I have broken so many rules on this day alone that my mentor will not be pleased when I return home."

"What are the dead doing here?" Hades bellowed. Elizabeth whipped around to find the Gods and demigods staring at her. She disregarded them and glared at Hades. The Lord of the Dead subconsciously flinched at the girl's glare.

"The dead are her e because they asked if they could see the Heroes of Olympus one last time before they returned to the Underworld. They are under my protection." Elizabeth said. Two figures rushed past her and enveloped Nico in a hug, then two more figures came out of the crowed and walked to Percy and Annabeth. Apparition after apparition made themselves known. Elizabeth watched carefully and took a seat next to the hearth. Hestia watched the spirits as well, but mostly took notice to the older girl's awkward stature. Elizabeth felt that she was being watched and caught Hestia's eye.  
"You may leave if you wish, child. I will look after them." Hestia whispered, her words warming Elizabeth.

"Thank-you, M' Lady. I must be going anyway; the dead do not wait forever. I have a long way back of where I had come. I wish you thanks and a small blessing to keep them obedient, good bye Lady Hestia." Elizabeth got up and silently walked into a shadow and appeared on the outer state line of New York. She summoned her bike, hopped on, gunned the engine and started her two day travel back to California.


	3. Chapter Two: That Escalated Quickly

**Chapter Two: That Escalated Quickly**

Two pairs of slim, olive skinned arms pulled Nico into a hug and didn't let go for a good five minutes. When he looked up, Bianca and Maria, his sister and mother, had ghostly tears trickling down their cheeks. Hades slowly stood up and walked attentively to his children and ex-lover, before engulfing them in a giant hug. Similar greetings were going on around the room. Silena and Beckandorf were being hugged to death by Percy and everyone else was welcomed the same way. Demigods from outside the throne room heard all the commotion and soon reunited with their friends again. After a while the throne room settled down. Poseidon looked around the room and noticed something was missing.

"Where did that girl go?" he asked aloud. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, except for the group that had been in the giant room before every thing had gotten a tad out of hand.

"She went home," said a soft voice in the back. Everyone turned to see Hestia poking at the hearth, keeping the flames ever burning.

"This girl, did she have dark blonde hair and eyes that changed color?" A half-blood asked. He was the same half-blood that had seen the girl in the building.

"Yeah, how'd you know that James?" Annabeth said.

"She was helping," he said feeling self conscious. "She was in one of the nearby buildings with a sniper rifle."

Ares's head perked up, "A sniper rifle?"

"Yes, dad, a sniper rifle." James answered. "She was shooting down monsters with it, and it looked like was laughing while doing it."  
"Do you know where she went, Hestia? Do you know if she'll ever give us a problem?" Zeus finally asked growing impatient and wondering if the mystery girl would be a concern in the future.

"I do not know where she went off to and I feel as though the girl has no goal to harm any of us," she replied softly. "Heroes and passed loved ones, you should be getting back to the Underworld now, your time is coming to a close." They bowed to Lady Hestia and then to the other gods, as they made their way into the shadows.

* * *

Driving recklessly was almost as fun as killing, but Elizabeth still preferred her guns over anything. She had left New York about a couple hours ago and was speeding through the roads of Ohio. Being chased by cops could be a problem but not when you have the Mist on your side. For some reason the thoughts of hundreds of half-bloods dying bothered her. Death has never bothered her much before, but to think that one of them could have been her, she just couldn't.

Even though Elizabeth wasn't much of a law abiding citizen, she still wore a helmet because of the way she drove. Her helmet was intricately carved and painted to look like the head of Medusa and she wore worn leathers to keep herself protected from the wind. Her precious bike growled underneath her, he was custom painted and made to look like a hellhound. The head lights shined red with malice and the rearview mirrors fanned out like ears, gun and knife straps were attached to the back of the chopper. She didn't want to go back to California just after being in New York, but now the Romans needed her. They were having just as much trouble as the Greeks.

Elizabeth arrived in San Francisco earlier then she had expected, but early enough to see that the Romans were struggling to keep ranks atop Mount Tamalpais. She drove up the mountain, getting out guns and shooting down monsters as she went. Empousi, Dracanae, Hellhound, Cyclops, it went like that for a while. Just like in the building back in New York, she laughed and laughed as she watched monster after monster fall and turn into dust. She was back to doing what she loved, killing. Clanging of swords rang out around her like a death anthem. Stab, slash, fall, and die, as simple and easy as that. Man after demigod after monster would either wind up in the Fields of Asphodel, Elysium, or back to the pits of Tartarus. Each one no different then the ones before.

In the world where Gods lived, it was depressingly black and white. Elizabeth was perfectly fine with that, the less color the less you had to worry about. The mortal world just gave her a headache, and if she could she would kill all the annoying bitchy ones. Unfortunately, that was frowned upon in today's society and she could get into a heap load of trouble. _Unless it was an accident_, Elizabeth thought morbidly. She laughed at the thought of seeing some asshole falling down the stairs or being pushed off the top of a building.

That gave her an idea; if it was looked down on in mortal culture then it wouldn't be in _her_ culture. She put her bike in park and got off, it vanished and so did most of her weapons, except for a pair of handguns, shined and loaded in a waist holster. With her helmet still on, she looked around the mountain, searching for a perfect practice dummy. She found a dracanae particularly close to the edge of the cliff, slipping on studded gloves; she walked over and pushed the monster. The snake-woman went tumbling down, and as fast as lightning, Elizabeth pulled out the guns and shot at it. In a poof of smoke it was gone. _That was more effective then I thought,_ Elizabeth considered, going over to another monster and trying the same technique.

Sweet adrenaline was running through Elizabeth's veins, but she was quickly growing bored of her new trick. The next monster Elizabeth went to, she stood face to face with. As it launched itself at her, mouth wide opened, she shoved her right handgun in its mouth and pulled. The look on its face before it disappeared made her feel some what satisfied. Elizabeth thought it was hilarious how they died, monster, mortal, whatever. It just made her feel an overwhelming sense of power in her that she couldn't explain. The morose and malevolent thoughts in her head would surely get her into a straitjacket. Again. Elizabeth had chuckled at the mortals' silly little ways for handling things. That was back in Texas about four years ago, merely a distant memory now.

She kicked at another monster, but the heel of her spiked combat boot got stuck under its ribs. She fell down backwards, she looked up to see the Laestrygonian smiling down at her, it's teeth bared with pieces of devoured flesh stuck in between the creases. That didn't faze her one bit, what really took her attention away from everything around her was the giant gash in her leathers exposing her ribs on the left side. Her vision seemed to go red as she shot up and leaped for the cannibal. She landed on its chest and repeatedly punched its face.

"You. Effin'. Ripped. My. Leathers!" As each word was spoken, another time Elizabeth's fists connected with its face. A crunch, a snap, a sickening ripping sound was heard by all the Roman demigods and monsters. Fighting seemed to stop as they watched the tall blonde beat up the flesh-eater. Everyone winced as Elizabeth stood up and kicked it a couple times in the ribs, yelling some expletive words and promising death on the next monster to touch her jacket. She finally took out her gun and shot it, everyone was amazed at how long it had lasted.

Elizabeth looked up at her pale faced audience, monsters were literally shaking where they stood and the half-bloods weren't to far from running away, either. With her face still being masked by her helmet, she summoned her motorcycle and calmly walked over to it. Monster and demigod alike parted out of her way, not wanting to suffer the same fate as their enemy or 'friend' had fallen into.

* * *

** Author's Notes:**

Hey all you PJO peoples! How's it been? Good? No? Alright! Here's another chapter for all of ya, hope you like it! I appreciate you coming down and checking it on out. Thanks for reading!

Favorite, Follow & Review.

RLS


	4. Chapter Three: Just Another Day

_So here's another chapter. I'm just adding them up as I go so the posting is going to be a little sporadic, sorry about that. Just make sure you Favorite, Follow & Review!_

_Enjoy,_  
_RLS_

* * *

**Chapter Three: ****Just Another Day****  
**  
Elizabeth sat on the couch in her living room. The condo was dark and empty, in the years that she had been collecting souls; she's only visited the house about ten times. It was up on a mountain in the woods isolated from the rest of society, but always looking over them knowing it was the greater force. Elizabeth leaned back and looked at her arms. Scars and tattoos crawled up them like a marching army of ants, twisted and set in a specific order, as if they've been drawn there. Sure most of them were of her doing but not the rest, the rest were other's doing, monster and men. The words 'reaper', 'harvester', 'cutter', and 'gatherer' were carved around her wrists like bangles.

Every time there was a war, tragedy, accident, or fight and people died the words would glow indigo and burn deeper into Elizabeth skin. The process was painful, but Elizabeth removed herself from her body and let the procedure unfold. She watched her body relax as her soul left it, and traveled to DOA Recording Studios. Charon was used to her weekly visits and paid her no heed as she glided passed him on her own accord. She crossed over on the Styx, passed the EZ Pass and Cerberus. She wound up in the Fields of Punishment, just where she wanted to be. Elizabeth rustled around in a bush, searching for something, and pulled out a black book bag. The bag had an extension and weight spell put on it to carry everything. She walked up to a starved looking man chin deep in water and chained to an apple tree.

"Hey, old man. You want some water?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Retched child. You seem to have forgotten that, that is against my punishment." the old man spat.

"And Tantalus, you seem to have forgotten that I do this once a week and that I don't give a shit about rules. Now, do you want the water or not?" Tantalus nodded is head solemnly, letting Elizabeth know that he wasn't going to give up the offer. She filled a plastic cup with a mixture of Nectar and water, put a straw in it and held it up to his mouth. When he was finished she packed up and made her way over to the man chained to rocks with vultures flying around him and his torso ripped open.

"Ah Elizabeth, my dear, how are you?" he said calmly even though you could hear his voice was laced with agony.

"I'm well. The real question is how you are, my old friend?"

Prometheus forced out a chuckle, "There seems to be a draft, and haven't I told you countless times not to call me old?"

Elizabeth smiled, but otherwise ignored his question, from the bag she pulled out slabs of meat and threw it as far as she could away from Prometheus, relieving the titian of his punishment for a good hour or so. She handed him a piece of Ambrosia, his skin knitted itself back together and he stood up.

"What type of liver have you used today?" he asked.

"Two cow livers, about 26 pounds. Last week I used about 60 pounds of whale liver. You should get an hour and a half to rest before your penalty is resumed." Elizabeth answered.

"If you keep helping us, child, you will wind up down here for eternity living with us," Prometheus warned.

"I'm aware of the consequences, Prometheus, but sadly I'm already living in hell," Elizabeth started walking away from him, calling over her shoulder, "Get rest. I'll talk to you later."

She traveled threw a field and climbed her way up a mountain, to find herself falling in step with the struggling man pushing a boulder up the cliff. Elizabeth watched him for a second as she always did. He got half way up, but then slipped and the rock rolled all the way down to the bottom again. Sighing, she walked over to him and placed down her pouch, pulling out a gold anchor she laid it down at the base of the sarsen.

The man looked confused for a second before realizing who it was. "Hello Elizabeth, how's it going?" he took a seat on the hill side and looked up at her.

"Freakin' dandy, Sisy. You?"

He scowled at the use of the nickname she had given him, "A bit famished, but fine nevertheless."

"A bit famished my ass," she handed him a canteen of Nectar and a square of Ambrosia. Sisyphus took what he was given, but shook his head at her.

"Why do you help us?" he always asked the same question every time she visited.

"I rather help the dead and damned then the living and wealthy," she said overlooking the barren fields of death.

"That is not true," he said. "In the past couple of days you have helped both the Greeks and the Romans."

"That's my job. I am supposed to help them no matter how much they piss me off, if it involves killing, then I will do it, if it involves death, then that is just as much my business then it is Thanatos or Hypnos's. After all, that is what they've trainedme to do." Elizabeth took a sharp intake of breath as writing scratched itself into her inner right arm with red ink. Θε Ρελιεβερ. The Greek words played in her vision for a second before she was able to read them.

"The Reliever," she read aloud to herself.

Sisyphus laughed almost cheerfully, thinking that such a dark person would be branded with the name of ease was funny. He stopped laughing, though, once he heard her inhale sharply yet again. Elizabeth clutched her left hand to her chest as it was doused in a black light. When the color faded an Alpha and Omega was seared into her hand, symbolizing the end and the beginning.

After that Elizabeth was breathing heavily due to the pain and trying to remain standing and not falling on her ass. Sisyphus got up and gently placed his hand on her shoulder; she flinched away and slowly hiked back to the boulder. He followed her and without looking up she said, "Brace yourself." and picked up the anchor. He struggled to hold it for a moment, but quickly fell into his usual routine of pushing the rock up the mountain and it rolling down.

Without glancing back, Elizabeth walked to Prometheus, said goodbye, and also said farewell to Tantalus. Promising that she'll see them next week, she reversed her trek back to the way she came.


	5. Chapter Four: Know it Fight it Live it

**Chapter Four: Know it. Fight it. Live it. **

Elizabeth came to with a start; she jolted up and looked at her new brands. The skin was red with irritation and the slightest touch burned. _Well that was a particularly nasty visit_, she thought as she got up from the couch and went into the bathroom to look at her reflection. She splashed some water on her face and looked up. Her hair was plastered to her face and her skin looked paler then usual as opposed to tan. Scarred claw marks on her face looked more pronounced as it stretched from her left jaw line to her collarbone, where a hellhound had gotten a lucky shot in earlier days and her eyes switched from green to hazel to black.

Taking a shaky breath and being weary of her arm, she slipped off her shirt to examine her torso and back. Elizabeth had knife scars on the sides of her ribs and the paw print of a tiger was above her naval. A tattoo of a wolf howling with the Roman numeral two as the moon was on her left shoulder saying that she was a Gemini and it also symbolized the twin brothers,, Romulus and Remus, in Roman mythology. On her other shoulder was a picture of the Grim Reaper dressed in traditional Greek garb the color of shadows and lost hope. And finally trailing down her back from the nape of her neck to the base of her spine, were dates of wars from the past, present, and future.

_Know the war, fight the war, live the war._ That had been her motto since she had started her training four years ago...

* * *

_Who knew killing your abusive mother could get you into court. Who knew being found with a smile on your face and a bloodied knife in your hand can get you into a mental hospital. And who knew that laughing while the doctors and police talked about that repulsive woman's death would get you in a straight jacket. The days, yes the _days_, that Elizabeth was in the hospital she grew an overwhelming hatred for the mortals. She had yet to learn that she was a half-blood, but she was a smart girl and always knew that she didn't fit in. Her life was changed for the better however, when her real father visited her in a dream._

_A tall powerful man stood before the curled form of the child. He was cloaked in shadows and his frame gave off a regal and prideful aura. His face was obscured by the darkness, but even though you couldn't see his eyes, they were soft and sad. How could such a beautiful women he met twelve years ago become such a monster? The child stirred and looked at the menacing figure, she didn't know how, but she knew the man was her father._

_"You left me! You left me with that-that bitch!" Elizabeth screamed staring up at her father._

_"I did, child, but it was for the best." He responded._

_"Getting beaten every night is not by any means 'for the best'. Now tell me this father, why do you choose this time to show your face? Why didn't you get me four or five years ago when it really started to get bad?"_

_"Look around you, my child. Do you not smell the stench of death? Do you not hear the screams of the damned? I could not have raised a child down here."_

_"I do, father! I do! But it is just another chapter of our lives, the epilogue. The prologue and the chapters in between are what determine the fate of the characters. How 'bout you look around, father, and tell me what you see. Because I see some where, where I can live and do something about the filthy humans on earth." Elizabeth countered._

_"How do you know we are not on earth? How do you not know that we aren't just standing in a dark room?" the silhouette asked._

_"Listen to the words you speak, father. You said 'down here' and the yelps of agony and stank of death, we are in the Underworld, we are in Tartarus."_

_"Who am I then?" he asked._

_Elizabeth studied him, checking off mental boxes on her list of the Greek gods and what not. "You're Erebus, aren't you? Erebus, the primordial God of darkness. You are a very powerful man. You can let me stay here, the other gods would never know."_

_"Very powerful indeed, daughter, but that does not mean you could stay here." Erebus said._

_"Yes it does. I will help my brothers collect souls. I'll be the Grim Reaper." Elizabeth compromised._

_"Thanatos already has that job."_

_"Then I shall become his apprentice. I will watch wars unfold and I will help whoever I feel is right in their cause, win." she vowed._

_"Seems like a fair proposition, young one, I will talk to the Fates and your brothers. In the mean time, it is time for you to wake up."_

_And so it went on like that for about three days, her dad trying to persuade the Fates and her brothers to let her help them, until early morning on a Wednesday he finally won them over. He pulled her into the shadows and just like real dads and kids do, she held onto her father's hand as they walked to the Fates. The three gnarly old women stood in a circle hunched over and discussing the fate of the child. They straightened up once the father and daughter arrived, hand in hand._

_"The girl may stay," Elizabeth and Erebus smiled, but the Fates weren't finished, "at a price." Erebus's smile immediately turned into a frown as his face welled up with anger._

_"Why must there be a price?" Erebus hollered._

_"Peace, father, its fine. I don't care what the price is. Just don't send me back to that place." Elizabeth calmed her dad and looked to the Fates, they stared back unblinkingly._

_"We will write the names of every big war on your back from the nape of your neck to the base of your spine. It will be painful, but the spine holds great symbolism to your vow." The Fates said._

_Elizabeth nodded, "I'll do it."_  
_"Very well then, child, so be it. But remember, you must know the war to fight it and you must fight the war to live it."_

_Elizabeth beamed, "Thank you, dear sisters. Thank you, father, for everything that you have done for me these passed few days. You will never regret this decision." and to both the Fates and Erebus's surprise, Elizabeth pulled them into a hug. And for the first time in a while the Fates smiled and the darkness didn't seem too dark. _

_And so far they haven't regretted it._

* * *

Elizabeth found herself staring into the mirror. She blinked a few times and shook her head. Besides killing her mother, those had been the happiest days of her life: she met her dad, found something she was good at and she started a new chapter in the book of her life. Sighing at the happy memory, she took a shower and then slipped on a black long-sleeved shirt that had the quote _"Every man dies-Not every man really lives" _and a pair of old grey sweatpants, before grabbing a gun and leaving the house.  
Elizabeth walked down the sidewalks of San Francisco, the gun was in her pocket and she was looking for something to do. She wasn't going to be using the gun today; it just gave her a sense of power to have it with her. The roads were crowded and she was positive that something was going to happen, she was just itching to collect the unfortunate souls and get some lunch afterwards. Not minutes later a car came barreling into traffic not only did it look like a stolen car, but police were chasing it. Elizabeth wished she had popcorn and that she could just watch it happen, so that's what she did.  
She sat down on a nearby bench, pointed to a couple cars-including the stolen vehicle and a police cruiser- then snapped her fingers. Now, standing around her were the incorporeal bodies of the criminal, a police man, a twenty year old girl texting on her phone, and an older man wearing a suit. Elizabeth watched the scene play out in front of her. The women on the cell phone didn't notice the speeding car and they both collided with each other. The police car couldn't stop and it rolled a couple times before crashing into the older gentleman's car. It all happened in the span of five seconds and now people were getting out of their cars and calling an ambulance.  
Elizabeth stood up and brushed off her pants, making a sweeping motion with her hand, the ghosts disappeared into the afterlife. Two ambulances blared passed as she continued her journey to find something to eat. She stopped in front of a Texas Steak House and entered. She came back out with two hot dogs and cheese fries, Elizabeth sat down at a table and began to unwrap one of the hot dogs, but stopped when she heard a whining sound. Sitting across the table from her was the malnourished and dirty form of a puppy.  
"What?" the dog cocked his head to the side and continued staring at her, "You want a French-fry?" he seemed to shake his head, then he jumped off the seat, walking around and making his way over to her. He hopped onto her lap and looked up at her; she looked back down at him. Elizabeth raised one of her eyebrows at him, giving the mutt a what-are-you-going-to-do look. He stared at her food, and before she knew it, her fries were gone.  
"Really? You ate all my cheesy goodness. Do you know who long it's been since I even had those?" Elizabeth glared at the dog, but he wasn't affected by it. He simply licked her chin and continued to eat her unwrapped hot dog. She reached over him and picked up her other hot dog. As she ate it she watched him._Damn, that dog can eat_, Elizabeth thought as she finished her lunch and threw away the trash. She started to walk back home, but she realized the small animal was following her.  
"Who said you're coming with me?" she kneeled down to pat the dogs head. He licked her fingers, getting puppy slobber all over her. She scrunched up her nose and wiped her hand on her sweats. Shrugging to herself and thinking of nothing better, she scooped him up in her arms and continued walking back to her house.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
So here's a little bit of El's back story. Explains a lot of why she is the way she is, doesn't it? Hey! Don't forget to Favorite, Follow & Review! Thanks for reading.  
RLS


	6. Chapter Five: And Here We Are

**Chapter Five: And Here We Are**

The two arrived at Elizabeth's house about an hour later, she opened the door and the puppy raced inside. She had told him not to sit on her couch and the first thing he does is what she told him not to do. When she walked into her living room, he was wagging his little tail and giving her an expectant look.

"Get off the couch. I'm not letting you on it until you're clean." she told him, walking into the bathroom to draw a bath. He sat by the edge of the tub trying to catch the water in his mouth. Elizabeth picked up two shampoo bottles and read them.

"Alright, do you want to smell like _Bursting Raspberry_? Or _Vibrant Vanilla_?" he hobbled over to her and sniffed the shampoos. He reared back when he smelt the raspberry one. "And vanilla's the winner."

Scooping him up, she plopped him into the warm water, and splashed at him trying to get him wet. Unfortunately, being the puppy he was, tried to chomp at it and wound up splashing her back. Elizabeth struggled to get the shampoo on him, until finally managing to dump about half the bottle on him. She scrubbed and scratched and continuously ran her fingers through his plush fur, succeeding in getting all the dirt out. His fur was a snowy color and now that she could actually see his tiny face, his one eye was an ice blue and the other one was a warm milk chocolate color. His eyes showed that he held a profound amount of distress and he looked sad.

"Another veteran, huh? I assume that's why you trust me so much," her hand skimmed over his ribs and she gently pressed down, he let out a small yelp. "Bingo. I'll get those set and taken care of. It would seem that I'm right you, my friend, are a fellow veteran of abuse." Even though Elizabeth didn't show it for the sake of the dog, she was slowly growing angry and if she didn't calm down, people were going to die, innocent or not.

Her anger faded when he lay down and curled up on her lap. They sat there on the bathroom floor, her stroking his head and staring up at the ceiling, and him snoring silently in his sleep. She carried him over to her bedroom and placed him on her bed. Elizabeth got out a first aid kit and took out the gauze, rapping it around him tightly but not too tight. She lay down next to him and he snuggled closer.

"If anyone ever hurts you again they will pay. For now, I'll train you and make you stronger so you could defend yourself. And I have the perfect name for you. I'm going to start calling you Windego. It's a terrifying monster in Native American mythology that devours everything and it brings a chill to the air. I just think it suits you. Since you eat everything and you're white. Anyway, goodnight, Windego." Elizabeth kissed Windego in between his ears and soon followed him into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**(Five months later)**_

It had been five months since Elizabeth had set foot in New York and now she had to go back. The warm feeling of war was making her wrists itch and she had to visit Camp Half-Blood to see how the demigods were handling things. She packed up a duffle bag and saddled it on to her bike. Windego was coming with her because she didn't trust him in her house alone. The last time she'd left him alone she came home to him gnawing on a pair of her favorite boots. From then on she brought him everywhere, even to the Fields of Punishment where he'd play with Sisyphus or chase Prometheus's vultures giving the old titian more time.

Elizabeth slung her leg over the purring machine and Windego hopped on in front of her. He had grown a lot in the passed five months and sitting down he came up to her collar bone. He still looked starved, but that's only because he was lanky and his white fur was more of a silver color. Elizabeth pulled a harness over his head and attached it to her belt. Windego leaned into her for extra security so he wouldn't go flying off of the bike if they stopped short or anything.

She drove more slowly, but not by much, she wanted to get to New York in three or four days, so that meant she could speed however fast she wants. Elizabeth was fine with that she broke laws by killing people, so she wasn't concerned about the whole driving thing. Her helmet disabled her from looking down at Windego, but she knew he was fine, his tongue was probably hanging out and he was trying to catch the air in his mouth. She smiled at the thought, she's been smiling a lot more with Windego around. He made her feel like she wasn't the only one in the world who nobody wanted, who wanted death? He had found her and she was grateful for that, she never felt out of place with the dog.

Hours passed until the two were outside the state lines of Kansas, Elizabeth wanted to stop for the night and start up again early in the morning. Windego didn't protest when she asked him to get wood for a fire, he just whined and disappeared in the woods to get it. She set up their tent and began to pile up wood while Windego returned with more. He sat down next to her as she fed the flames of the burning fire, pulling out a couple pounds of wrapped meat. She cooked it over the fire. Elizabeth gave most of it to Windego and he wolfed it all down like his life depended on it, it amazed her how he was still so skinny after living with her for five months because she fed him like a lion.

Elizabeth woke up at four o'clock, still tired, but unable to fall back asleep. She ate some left over meat and moved Windego's still sleeping form out of the tent so she could pack everything up. Windego had slept in his harness so Elizabeth put him on the bike first then climbed on after him, and hooked him up.

It was about an hour or two before Windego woke up, they were speeding fast and already half way through Missouri. He never really thought he'd get this far in the world, no one paid him any interest and they would walk passed him like he was nothing. Up until now he didn't think that he'd survive long enough to see the world, especially with such cruel owners as his previous ones. When he first saw Elizabeth, though, he knew there was still hope for him and he was right. She was probably the best owner he could've wished for, she helped him and when he got her couch dirty and ate all her food she only lifted her hand to pat his head or scratch behind his ear. The day she had come home to see him chewing on her boot, he could tell that she was getting angry, but she just brushed it off and threw him the other one saying that he might as well chew that one, too.

They flew through Illinois, Indiana and Ohio, making it to upper state Pennsylvania by midnight. Elizabeth stopped the bike and just like last night, they slept in the woods. The next morning Windego was the first to wake up, so he nudged Elizabeth awake. Elizabeth lifted her hand and put it on his face shoving him away. She was still tired after going to sleep only a few hours ago. Windego was persistent though and went over to her bag and pulled out a water bottle, he chewed the cap off, held the water bottle in his mouth and tipped it on her head.

Elizabeth lurched awake and glared at the silvery dog sitting besides her. Windego's head was cocked to the side, he still had the half full water bottle in his mouth, his tail was wagging about a mile a minute, and it looked like he was smiling around the bottle.

"You think this is funny, don't you?" he nodded, eyeing her wearily. "I'll have to change that." Before Windego could think, the rest of the water was on his head and Elizabeth was outside the tent laughing. He walked out, his ears flopped over and defeated.

"Don't give me that look. You started it and I ended it, fair and square." she picked up their essentials and lifted it up to her bike. "Now let's go, we'll get there about lunch time."

* * *

True to her word, they got to Half-Blood Hill around twelve forty. Elizabeth drove her bike up to the pine tree where a dragon was sleeping around it guarding the Golden Fleece. Peleus raised his giant head and growled at them, Elizabeth and Windego growled back. The guardian seemed taken aback, but let them pass sensing that they were no threat and were indeed a half-blood and a dog. Elizabeth's motorcycle roared down the hill and she skidded to a halt in front of a large, light blue farm house. Everyone was at lunch so nobody would be in the Big House. She walked inside with Windego next to her, and took her helmet off and placed it on a ping-pong table the Greeks used for war meetings.

She sat down in one of the chairs and pulled out the chair next to her for Windego, he hopped on and she pushed the chair in. Looking around the room, Elizabeth noticed shields and swords hanging up on the walls and pictures of half-bloods taped to the wooden walls. If she sat still long enough her ADHD would start to act up or she'd go into a trance. She spotted a Cheese Whiz container on the table and a box of crackers. Elizabeth sprayed Cheese Whiz into Windego's mouth while she ate some crackers, waiting for the little demigods' lunch to end.

Elizabeth heard foot steps coming up the porch, so she leaned back in her chair and crossed her feet on the table. The first to come in was this shortish kid with curly brown hair and sharp features. He looked like a Spanish Santa elf and when he walked in and saw Elizabeth, his hair burst on fire. The person walking behind him stumbled back and yelled at him.

"What the Hades, Valdez? Move out of the way." A blonde pushed passed 'Valdez' and walked into the room, not noticing Elizabeth until she scanned the room out of habit.

"You," she said, her gray eyes sparking when she saw Elizabeth.

"Me," Elizabeth mused, twirling Windego's fur between her fingers and looking up at the Athenian girl. The next two people to walk in were a boy and a girl. The girl had choppy brown hair with a couple feathers tied into a little braid in the front. She had soft features and her eyes changed color like a kaleidoscope and she was holding hands with the blonde haired boy. The blonde's hair was cropped military style, he had shocking, lightning blue eyes, and a little scar on his upper lip that made it turn upwards.

"Why are you here?" the tall blonde girl asked.

"War is coming, demigod, and I'm going to watch it unfold. But first, I'd like to know all of your names." Elizabeth didn't like talking to the living or the dead, but when Thanatos had told her what was going on and also told her to be nice to the half-bloods. That didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun with them, though.

The blonde girl stepped up and introduced herself, "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." the others started to introduce themselves. The elf kid was Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. The girl with the feathers and scar boy were Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and Jason Grace, son of Jupiter.

"Good, now that I know your names I can put you on my list of 'Who _not_ to kill'. Well, my name's Elizabeth Muncel and this is Windego and you'll be seeing a lot of us. Not like that's a good thing, though." Elizabeth shrugged off her jacket, she was getting hot and her scars were really bothering her just being in the same room as four of the seven of the prophecy. Elizabeth was just wearing a camisole under her jacket, so when she heard someone gasp she knew they were looking at her arms.

The words around her wrists glow a faint blue color, 'The Reliever' brand burned and her spine was tingling up and down. She hadn't really had this happen to her before, only in small doses, but this, the feeling of dread and death that only she could feel, made her feel weak. She wasn't used to the feeling, getting back on task she looked up and, despite her current inner battle, smiled at the shocked faces.

"How did you get those?" Annabeth asked.

"It's part of the job. Kind of like a little inside joke the Fates put in for the hell of it." Elizabeth rubbed her wrists.

"What about the other ones? They look like knife cuts." Piper said.

"Oh, those, I did those when I was younger, when I thought that death was the only relief. Turns out I was wrong, it's a curse, the only fun in it is the killing part." She loved screwing with people, but she was honestly telling the truth. Before she had killed her mother, she wanted to find away to release the pain and betrayal in her heart and that's what she had come up with. She turned around to hang her jacket on the chair, her back towards them.

"Whoa, what are those?" Leo asked almost excitedly.

"Wars," Elizabeth was going to leave it as that, but she turned to see the look on his face. "You have to know the war to fight it and you have to fight the war to live it."

Annabeth, Piper, and Jason seemed to get it, but Leo still looked just plain lost. _Gods, this kid is going to need a lot of work. _"Come on, man! What do they teach you at this Camp? Monsters are your friends and they just really want a hug?" Elizabeth was starting to get annoyed with Leo because it looked like he wasn't absorbing any of this.

Leo had a thinking look on his face before asking, "Is that your bike outside the Big House?"

Elizabeth face palmed, "Yes," she hissed out between her fingers.

"Can my cabin work on it? We'll put on new tires and stuff." Leo really wanted to work on something other then the Argo II and the bike was a screaming opportunity. He looked down, and around, and up, anywhere but her. When he finally looked back at her, she was staring at him with a malicious look in her eyes.

"Go, just don't wreck it." Leo whooped and ran out of the farm house. Elizabeth heard him chattering enthusiastically with his cabin from outside. It made her want to throw up to even think of what she had just condemned her bike to. Elizabeth cleared her throat and looked at Windego, he looked back at her and watched as she wrote something on a piece of paper, she handed it to him and he trotted out of the room following the noise of the Hephaestus cabin. Once he was gone, Elizabeth shook her head, her eyes turning steely. "Your camp needs work."

Annabeth looked offended, "What's wrong with the camp?"

"Listen, Cinderella, are you training soldiers and warriors, or are you training cowards and sissies? There's a war coming in at least six or seven months and you guys need as much training and manpower as possible." Elizabeth actually wanted to see if she could get Annabeth angry to see what she'd do.

"We're training heroes, Elizabeth, not some bloodthirsty killing machines." Annabeth responded.

"When you put a twelve year old in armor and give him a sword, that's not a hero. That's just a scared little kid who can get himself killed. Isn't the Ares cabin bloodthirsty?"

"No, they're war hungry. If they were bloodthirsty this entire camp would be destroyed."  
"What about those Athenians? Can they fight?"

"Those Athenians can fight really well."

"Really? You wouldn't think so, what with the blonde hair and everything. All they're missing is blue eyes, and then I'd really be able to call you a dumb blonde." Elizabeth laughed mockingly, she looked at Jason and Piper who had been watching the conversation like a tennis match, and their eyes were wide in shock. Then Elizabeth looked at Annabeth and what a look. Annabeth looked down right murderous as she drew back her arm to throw her dagger. The knife went sailing threw the air in a whistle, milliseconds from imbedding itself into Elizabeth's head. She caught it by the tip of the blade between two fingers.

Elizabeth brought the knife down to her shirt to shine it, examining it all the while, "So this is the cursed blade, huh? The knife of the prophecy that Castellan killed himself with? It doesn't seem like much."

"You should never underestimate a weapon," Annabeth said. Elizabeth nodded her agreement and handed the knife back to the daughter of Athena. Elizabeth looked at Piper, then at the sheath around her waist, "You, Pocahontas, let my see your knife."

"My name is Piper." Piper said.

"Yeah, I know that. Let me see your knife." Elizabeth repeated. Piper hesitated then, rather reluctantly, handed the weapon to Elizabeth. Elizabeth held the eighteen-inch ceremonial knife carefully in her hands, the handle was polished wood and the bronze blade shined knowingly. She was weary of the knife, there was nothing worse then knowing the future and the weapon, Katoptris, also known as the Looking Glass, held glimpses of the future in its glossy metal.

The dagger showed three scenes: the first was her and some guy looking into the desert, Elizabeth's face was strangely conflicted and all she could make out of the guy was that he was tall and a flash of yellow. The second one showed Elizabeth standing over an unseen figure, her clothes bloody and her hair a mess, that was nothing new but the only thing out of place in the picture was her tear streaked face. And the last one was her and the same man from the first vision, watching as two figures slowly descended into a dark cavern and losing sight of them in the endless shadows. Elizabeth blinked and looked up at Jason, Piper and Annabeth, they were talking as if it had only been a few seconds that she had handled the knife. In fact, it had only been three seconds, but it had felt like Elizabeth had been staring into the looking glass for hours.

A scream from outside the Big House made Elizabeth shoot right up from her chair. She'd think about the future later, but if someone was being killed or dying she wanted to watch. Elizabeth tossed the dagger back to Piper, who caught it with ease, and without putting her jacket back on she ran out of the house, the others following behind her.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! Favorite, Follow & Review.

RLS


	7. Chapter Six: Can't Catch A Break

**Author's Notes: **

Mr. Rick Riordan is the mastermind behind PJO and HoO. If I had any say in it, Percy and Annabeth wouldn't have fallen into the deepest pits of hell and I wouldn't have curled up in a ball and cried while reading the last chapters of MoA.

* * *

**Previously:**

_A scream from outside the Big House made Elizabeth shoot right up from her chair. She'd think about the future later, but if someone was being killed or dying she wanted to watch. Elizabeth tossed the dagger back to Piper, who caught it with ease, and without putting her jacket back on she ran out of the house, the others following behind her_.

**Chapter Six: Can't Catch A Break**

Apparently they weren't the only ones that had heard the scream, because about twenty half-bloods surrounded a spot near the Hephaestus cabin's forges. To say the least, Elizabeth was disappointed and angry when she saw that none of the grass was stained a crimson color. The screaming wouldn't stop and it was starting to grate on her eardrums, Elizabeth was pushing through the crowd trying to get to the annoying side. Lifting her hand she pushed somewhere on the person's neck and they collapsed. Elizabeth looked to the other side to see Windego and Leo howling with laughter, both covered in soot and wearing 'Team Leo' shirts, well it was painted on Windego's side.  
"Leo! What is going on here?" Annabeth yelled, but the two couldn't hear her over their laughing.  
"Boys, if you don't shut your traps I will personally drag you down to the Underworld so you can visit my cousin." Elizabeth shouted. Windego automatically stopped, but Leo didn't know who her cousin was and didn't hear her. Elizabeth walked over and hit him upside the head, "Valdez, shut up."  
"You-you should ha-have seen her face!" Leo stuttered letting a chuckle out every now and then. Elizabeth looked at the unconscious figure that she could now identify as an Asian girl with a boat load of make-up on her face. Elizabeth internally groaned the child was obviously a bitchy daughter of the love goddess. Her siblings huddled over her like a foot ball team giving orders, though none of them helped pick her up afraid to break a nail. Some people laughed as a couple Apollo kids carried the girl to the infirmary.  
"Serves Drew right for picking on some of the new kids, the chick deserves whatever comes to her." some guy said in the crowd.  
"Well Mulan won't be waking up for awhile, that was a serious pressure point I triggered." Elizabeth said trying unsuccessfully to wipe the crap off of Windego. The crowd was dispersing and everyone was going back to their camp activities, Annabeth and the other had gone back to studying and helping with the Argo II.  
"No kidding, did you see how she dropped?" he asked.  
"Sadly, no, I didn't. I was too preoccupied with my dog's current appearance." Elizabeth told Windego to follow her to the lake. She turned around only to run into what felt like a brick wall. She had run into the half-blood with a little too much force, but the guy was able to steady the both of them. On the inside, Elizabeth was yelling at herself for not paying closer attention because she didn't like being touched or so close to a living thing other then Windego. But on the outside, she had a cool hard look on her face. She looked up at him because he was considerably taller then her with more then six inches compared to her 5'8". Strong jaw, tan skin, cute nose and burning yellow eyes. She felt her scowl begin to falter a little, but she kept it up and she noticed his arms were still wrapped around her.  
"Um, you can let go now," Elizabeth said. He pulled back, his face slightly red, and studied her. "I take it you recognize me?"  
A light bulb seemed to go on in his head because he faintly smiled, "As a matter of fact, I do. You're the sniper who helped us. My name is James Dweller." he held out his hand to shake.  
She casually took his hand as if she shook hands all the time, but in reality took your soul, "Name's Elizabeth Muncel." Her hand looked small enveloped in his. James's hand was warm and callused from fighting with a sword compared to her cold, smooth one from using a gun most of the time or not using one at all.  
"Do you need help with your dog," he asked, "I could help you."  
Elizabeth looked him over and decided that if he did something weird or tried anything, she could just kill him and say it was an accident. Plus, Windego was a force to be reckoned with in the water. "If you die, it's not my fault," was all she said before walking around him and heading towards the lake.

* * *

James finally understood what Elizabeth meant as she and he chased Windego down the shore line, trying to coax him into the water. James never knew a girl can have such a mouth. Elizabeth was shouting profanities while she was chasing after the dog. She tackled Windego and hoisted him up, dragging him by his underarms, his back end swaying because of being lifted in the air. James steadily jogged over and watched as Elizabeth tossed Windego into the chilly water. After all, it was January, and even though the camp weather was controlled the water wasn't.  
Windego darted out of the water as fast as he can, knocking over Elizabeth in the process, running towards the Hephaestus cabin, shivering and soaking wet. Elizabeth stomped out of the water, her camisole was plastered to her skin and when she got close enough, James saw that her teeth were chattering. He shook his head and shrugged off his jacket holding it out to Elizabeth. She froze in front of him and looked at the jacket like it had a contagious disease.  
"Well, are you going to take it? Or are you going to risk getting hypothermia?" James asked. Elizabeth hesitantly stretched out her arm and put on the warm coat. He smiled down at her and slowly walked back to his cabin.  
Elizabeth wasn't usually the one to follow, but she just didn't feel like sleeping on the forest floor again, and she wanted to go somewhere warm. Her hard ass demeanor died a little with the act of kindness that she was clearly foreign to. She snuggled more into the cloth, breathing in the woody scent of James, she patted quietly up the steps of the Ares cabin.  
James had yet to notice that Elizabeth was behind him until he heard a 'swoosh' and a slim figure was laying facedown on his bunk. He didn't know how she knew it was his, but when he went to talk to her, he heard a light snoring escape from under the hood. He flipped the hood over so he could see her tan face, and leaned in to hear that she was mumbling. Elizabeth's hand skimmed over the bed, probably looking for Windego, but it found James's hair instead. She tousled and twirled his black hair between her fingers, it was soft and it had the same desired effect as petting Windy, it comforted her. James slowly turned his back to her and sat on the floor, he listened as her breathing slowed more, her hand relaxed atop is head and she finally slipped into sleep. James moved her hand off his head and played a little with her fingers before dozing off to sleep as well.

* * *

James woke up to the sound of a cell phone going off and shifting of the bed behind him. You weren't supposed to have cell phones at camp because it alerted monsters to where you were, but apparently Elizabeth didn't care. James pretended that he was still asleep to listen to what she had to say.

"Hello?" she asked groggily, he could practically see her face turn serious once she knew who called her. "Yes, I'll be there. When's it going to start?" Silence. "Alright, thanks. See you later."

Elizabeth flipped the phone shut and got up from her comfy confines of the bed, sighing she said, "Time to go collect people." Before she left she leaned down to whisper in James's ear, "I know you're awake, James. I just wanted to say thanks and see you at dinner." She patted his head then disappeared into the shadows.

James sat on the ground dumbstruck. He slowly came to his senses and stood up after hearing the dinner horn. He looked for his jacket, but Elizabeth had taken it with her wherever she had gone. James was jostled into the dinner line, sacrificing a portion of his meal, and sitting down at the table of rowdy Ares kids. He looked around the dinning pavilion, there was no Elizabeth insight. Get a hold of yourself, James. You barely know the girl and you're already acting like a lovesick puppy, he chided himself. Dinner went by quickly and soon everyone was around the camp fire in the Amphitheater, the Apollo cabin leading the sing along, but still no sign of Elizabeth.

In a dark vacant corner of the theater, shadows were twisting and weaving together, growing more ominous and deep as the light deprived silhouettes were sucked in. The flames of the fire shot up and grew hotter, fluttering and turning black and emerald green with each passing second. A figure walked out of the darkened pit, stumbling for a moment before righting itself. Everyone turned to look at it, well, her. Elizabeth stood in the dense darkness with a child sitting on her shoulders clinging on for dear life and another one latched onto her side, head buried into the crook of her neck. The little kid on her shoulders, a girl, was wearing a little blue shirt with a flower on it, grass stained blue jeans and Elizabeth's leather windbreaker. The other child, a boy, was wearing an Avengers shirt, shorts and James's jacket. Both of the kids were covered in soot and ash. Elizabeth didn't look any better, her hair was crazy, and her camisole and jeans had rips and burn marks all over, her left arm, which was supporting the boy, looked burnt or blistered.

"Listen, Peanut, you're gonna have ta loosen up that grip you got. I can't see." Elizabeth's voice was laced with distress and even though it was hardly detectable, James heard it. He was the first to move to Elizabeth's aid out of the couple of hundred half-bloods there. He took hold of the little boy from Elizabeth's arm and held him close to his chest because he was shivering. The girl loosened her tiny arms and crawled down to Elizabeth's front, so she could hold her momma monkey style. Elizabeth didn't even flinch when the little girl accidentally placed her hand on Elizabeth's new brand.

"Hey, a couple Apollo kids would be kind of helpful right now," James's deep voice echoed in the eerily silent room. About half of the Apollo cabin jumped up from their seats and raced over to the group of four.


	8. Chapter Seven: WHo Am I- Part One

**_Previously:_**  
_"Hey, a couple Apollo kids would be kind of helpful right now," James's deep voice echoed in the eerily silent room. About half of the Apollo cabin jumped up from their seats and raced over to the group of four._

**Chapter Seven: WHo Am I- Part One**

Elizabeth was watching the kids getting checked up in the infirmary, she refused to let anyone touch her. Instead she had just gone and taken a shower not really bothering to be gentle with the mark because now it was red and raw. The house fire that she had gotten them out of came to her mind, the whole thing bothered her, and it looked as if it was set up to look like an accident. She was brought out of her head when James came up behind her and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"That wasn't there before," he said, looking at the new word scrawled onto her arm.

She looked at her arm with a somewhat disgusted face, she disagreed with the word completely and she was starting to get fed up with whatever little game her sisters were playing. "I'm no 'Savior'. I got the two little ones out of there; sure, they weren't supposed to die in the fire. Only their parents died. Besides, they're half-bloods."

James's hand slid off her shoulder and back to his side, "Do you know what god?" he whispered.

Elizabeth examined the children from afar. They could've passed as Athena kids or Apollo, except their blonde hair looked almost white and their eye color could rival the uniqueness of James's with light sky blue and flakes of gold. It was clear to see that they were twins, the two of them looked just a little older then seven and were both around 3'5" in height. Elizabeth felt attached to them, like she should watch over them as they grow and learn. It finally hit her; she knew exactly who these kids' parent was.

"Aether…" She said almost inaudibly.

"What?" James asked.

"My brother, Aether, these are his two kids. I remember Dad telling me about them a couple years ago."

"Wait, if Aether is your brother then…"

"…Erebus is my father. Yeah." Elizabeth looked back at James, expecting to see hurt or disgust or whatever displeasing emotion on his face. Instead he looked pleased and accepting, as if he had already figured out who her dad was, and was mentally congratulating himself. She pushed him playfully and smiled the first real smile that she's had all day. James smiled back and it made her heart flutter just the tiniest bit.

An Apollo kid came over to them and told them that they could see the little demigods. The little girl's and boy's eyes immediately brightened as they watched their helpers approach them. Elizabeth kneeled in front of them searching their faces with an awed expression on her face. They looked like mini versions of Aether and it had been so long since she'd seen her brighter brother. She just wanted to hug her niece and nephew.

Elizabeth reeled in her emotions, "What's your name, Peanut? You too, little man. My name is Elizabeth and this is James." she poked the little boys belly and he giggled.

The girl smiled at her brother and answered for the both of them, "I'm Celeste and this is Orion, were both seven." Celeste held up seven fingers and thrust her hands out in front of Elizabeth. Orion stood in front of James, looking up at him. James scooped Orion up and put him on his shoulders, the little boy placed his chin on top of James head, closing his eyes. Elizabeth did the same with Celeste and the little girl held onto the older girls head as if her life depended on it.

"Relax, Peanut, I won't let you fall. Just enjoy the view, it's not everyday I give free rides." Celeste loosened up and looked for her brother, who had nodded off on James's head. "I have to go talk to Chiron real quick. I'll see you in a bit." she said to James. James nodded and walked to his cabin with the little boy still asleep on his shoulders. Elizabeth walked out of the infirmary and searched for the old hero trainer. She eventually found him sitting on the Big House porch in human form, his chocolaty eyes held an endless amount of information and sadness.

"S'cuse me, Chiron?"

When the centaur looked at her, he smiled, "Yes, child?"

"I just wanted to know if you were aware of what my aunt, um, your grandmother is up to?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly, her niece had fallen asleep while they were searching for Chiron, so the child wouldn't hear any of this.

Chiron's face grew darker at the mention of the 'oh so beloved' goddess, "I am well aware of what Gaia is doing, child. She is growing more powerful by each passing day, if we are not quick enough then she will rise and destroy everything."

Elizabeth had to laugh at the centaur's such realistic thought, it was true, if they did not stop her then they would be killed off or become slaves in their own world. "I'm here to help. My father doesn't like to pick sides. That is my job."

"And whom, child, is your father?"

"Erebus," Elizabeth simply replied. The old trainer looked shocked for a second, but then that turned into a sad smile. He looked her over and took in all the tattoos and scars that littered the visible half of her upper body.

"I see. The Fates have cursed you with knowledge that no child should know. Knowledge of downfalls and victories, life and death, revenge and salvation. Your innocence washed away years ago by neglect and torture."

It was innerving how much Chiron could figure out, but it made sense. After watching your students grow smarter and more powerful, only to see them die of old age or monster attacks and you stay preserved in the same body for centuries. Your soul grows old and weak, but your body stays youthful and strong, you only live because people need you and you love to teach the young. Elizabeth shifted from foot to foot as Chiron looked at her, she didn't let her head hang low, no, she stared right back the whole time.

"What happened? When did it start Elizabeth, I sense that it wasn't always like this," Chiron asked, "You are too grown and worn for such a young age."

"I don't like to talk about my history, but if it means gaining your trust and seeing that I am who I am, I will tell you." Chiron nodded encouragingly to her to continue. Elizabeth took a seat across the teacher and set the little girl on her lap playing with her hair.

"Well, sir, not many people know this, actually no one does, not even my father, but I used to have a twin brother named Michael. Our mother never really liked us that much. We were reminders of what she couldn't have, so when we didn't behave she would sometimes hit us. I would get in between her and Mike and take the hit for him, seeing that I was the older sibling, I wanted to protect him, so I did. One day, Mike and I were walking home from school and we were in the middle of the road, crossing it, when all of a sudden a car came barreling towards us. I was walking in front of Mike, so it would have clipped me and miss him completely, but I was pushed from behind. There was a loud 'thump' and I turned around in my place on the ground to see the little form of my brother lying on the cold pavement. When I got to him, I dragged him off to the side of the road, he was barely breathing, but he managed to get out a few things before he died. He told me that since I have always protected him, it was his turn to protect me that he wanted to be my hero for once not the other way around." Elizabeth laughed bitterly and tried to wipe away droplets of salt water that had escaped her eyes, "He also said that he was lucky that he had someone who understood him, someone that went through the pain with him because not many people have that. We were both so young, but it felt like we had already experienced and faced all the cruel things in the world. He didn't die alone, I held his hand till he took his last breath, even after his small hands turned cold and stiff I still held on, hoping that it was all a dream, to naïve to believe that he was gone. He wasn't the only one to die that day nine years ago, a little bit of me died, too. I mean he was my buddy, my best friend and most of all he was my little brother."

Chiron placed one of his hands on one of the girl's shoulders; she momentarily stiffened before relaxing again. "Child, you do not have to tell me any more, I believe that you can be trusted."

"I want to tell you, Chiron. I want you to know everything incase anything happens or if I snap. I want you to know." Elizabeth sounded desperate to get everything out, she wasn't the soul collector right now, but instead she was a teenager who was abused as a child and lost a loved one, talking to someone who would understand if anything were to happen. Chiron realized this and gestured for her to continue on with her story.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry this is late for those of you who read Sniper. I've been putting it off because I've been quite busy lately. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Y'all have a great week.  
Follow, Favorite & Review.


	9. Chapter Seven: Who Am I- Part Two

**Previously:**  
_"I want to tell you, Chiron. I want you to know everything incase anything happens or if I snap. I want you to know." Elizabeth sounded desperate to get everything out, she wasn't the soul collector right now, but instead she was a teenager who was abused as a child and lost a loved one, talking to someone who would understand if anything were to happen. Chiron realized this and gestured for her to continue on with her story._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Who Am I- Part 2**__

The day after her brother's funeral was one of the worst days of Elizabeth's life. She was quietly crying in her room one second, the next second she was pinned to the wall face to face with her angry looking mother. The sick smell of alcohol was on her breath and Elizabeth struggled to breath in fresher air around her. _  
__"He wasn't supposed to be the one to die," her mother growled. Elizabeth didn't know what she meant until her mom said something that made her heart skip a beat, and not in a good way, "You were." __  
__Elizabeth's eyes grew wide with realization, "You did it, you killed him?" __  
__Miss. Muncel laughed a cruel and humorless laugh, "Stupid, ignorant child, I did not do it. I had someone do it for me. Why should I get my hands dirty for something not even worth my time?" __  
__"Mike was worth everyone's time, he helped people and people helped him. He was one of the nicest kids at school and everyone loved him. It's clear you didn't, though, you disgusting hag." Elizabeth spat out the word as if it made a nasty taste in her mouth. __  
__"You're gonna wish you never called me that, brat." the older woman slapped the girl's cheek. Pain spread through Elizabeth's face as warm tears slid down her cheeks, "Oh, is the little hero hurt. I thought you liked getting hit. After all you did get in the way of his. Here, let me make you feel better." she grabbed the girl by the hair and hit her again. She let go of Elizabeth's hair and started to walk out of the room. "It was your fault he died, you always had to be his saving grace so when you were about to get it, he was your's. It's your entire fault, you despicable, worthless excuse for a child." __  
__After hearing what her mother had said, Elizabeth has always blamed herself for her brother's death. She berated herself that she could have done something about it, she _should_ have died instead of him. But then she wonders if she had died then who would have taken care of her brother, she would have abandoned him and he would be the one stuck with the beatings. Years went by like that, mental and physical abuse, but never once have they ever mentioned Michael again. _  
_When she was eleven, Elizabeth started to experiment with self-inflicted injury: cutting, burning, etc. So many times she's thought about killing herself, for the pain to end and for life to be over. Every time the razor was a centimeter away from making its vertical path down her wrist, every time she thought about dropping a lighter on a trail of gasoline and the house going ablaze with her in it, and every time she would go in her mother's room when she was out and find the gun under her bed, she would also think about what Michael had done. He had saved her life so she can live and grow older, but all that seemed worthless because she didn't want to grow older without him. She would put away all of her tools and just sit emotionlessly on her bed staring across the room to her brother's forever unoccupied bed. __  
__One day, during an everyday beating, something snapped inside Elizabeth. She was twelve now and for five years she hasn't once bothered to fight back, but the moment the name "Michael" and "worthless" escaped her mother's lips, she became furious. She caught her mother's next hit with her hand and pushed her back, her mom wasn't prepared and butt planted on the floor. The woman's face grew red with anger and she lunged for the girl, Elizabeth saw it coming though, after so many years of abuse, and moved to the side. Elizabeth raced into the kitchen looking for anything that could help her in this fight. A knife lay on the counter, the same knife that plagued many sleepless nights. She grabbed its rusted and dirty handle and held it in a tight grip. She hid behind a corner as her mother came into the room. __  
__Before her mother could turn, she plunged the knife into her back, pulling it out and rearing back again. Miss. Muncel screamed as she fell forward, they turned into gargled and bloody gasps as Elizabeth brought the knife down again and again until she was sure the monster was dead. Elizabeth laughed almost maniacally, she was finally free. After five god damn years she didn't have to worry about that demon anymore. She smiled and looked at that dreaded knife in a new light, she used to cringe at the site of it, but it had become of use to her to rid the world of one horrible person. Her victory was brought to rest by the sirens of police cars and an ambulance. __  
_

* * *

Elizabeth explained the death of her mother to Chiron with a sound of sick satisfaction in her voice. She told Chiron of the days she was in the hospital and the first time she met Erebus and why she has the honor of collecting and killing people. Chiron listened to her story with a calm expression on his face, though on the inside he was troubled of what this child was capable of. They had talked all night, so Apollo was just beginning his journey of pulling his chariot across the sky to introduce the people of earth to a new day. Chiron looked like he had aged ten years and Elizabeth was exhausted from explaining her story. She slowly stood up; Celeste had been asleep all the while and never once stirred.  
Elizabeth turned to Chiron with an appreciative smile, "Thank you for listening, Chiron. I'm sorry I kept you up all night."  
Chiron waved her off, "Nonsense, child, this is what I'm here for."  
"You're a father to one and all Chiron, there need to be more people out there like that, and there aren't many left." Chiron just smiled and waved to Elizabeth as she walked down the Big House steps with her niece in her arms.  
She went right into the Ares cabin, not caring if she woke anyone up. Elizabeth spotted James on his bunk, Orion was curled up lying on top of James's chest, and his already small body looked even smaller. The side of the bed by the wall was unoccupied and looked really comfortable at the moment. Elizabeth scooted onto the bed with Celeste huddled close to her. She gently lay down and closed her eyes, taking in the fresh smell of James and soaking up the heat of the three people around her. She fell into a relaxing sleep just as the vibrant colors of morning melded with the ocean.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

For all you amazing people out there reading this, I hope you have a great weekend. I appreciate all of you.  
Favorite, Follow& Review  
RLS


End file.
